


Prompts for writing

by julietRichan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Open prompt, will post fandoms as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietRichan/pseuds/julietRichan
Summary: Here are open prompts for anyone who needs inspiration! I'll be posting prompts as they come to me. I don't have time to write all these, and they'll just be stuck in my head till I put them down on paper.





	1. Harry Potter

Fandom: Harry Potter

This is not a story about magic, though magic is involved. 

This is not a story about love, though it does come into play.

This is not a story about second chances, though they do happen often.

This is a story about devotion. Of one girl who tricks Death's servant to allow her to change a story and save an innocent boy.

This is the story of a girl who died before her time. Who sacrificed her chance to return home in order to save the one character she felt needed saving. 

 


	2. James Bond

Fandom: James Bond

When a strange accident causes all the adults to go missing, it's up to Quintus Holmes, Jamie Bond, Riley Mansfield, and Alexi Trevelyan to save the world.


	3. Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ImSimpatico is writing an amazing story based on this. Check it out at:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8402119/chapters/19250515

Fandom:  BBC Sherlock Holmes

After a night of weakness, Mycroft finds out he is the father to an illegitimate child. 

"I'm not asking you to give up your career, Mycroft." Moira said in her soft voice. "I know some day you'll do amazing things."

Mycroft leaned back, "So what is it that you do want?"

Moira smiled, "I want you to promise that should anything happen to me, you'll make sure our child is safe and cared for."

Mycroft nodded, "Sounds reasonable."

Moira rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "Would I offer anything less?"

Mycroft fought a smile, "No, you would not."

There was a brief pause before Moira said, "I'm going to America. I have an aunt there who has offered to help me while I raise the baby."

Mycroft nodded in understanding.

Moira pulled out a white business card with a number and email address written on it. "If you think of any names, send them to me."

Mycroft blinked, stunned.

Moira giggled, "Oh Mycroft, you didn't think I'd just leave you without any connection to your child? Do you think me so cruel? You're as much as their father as I am their mother."

 


	4. Avengers

Fandom: Avengers

Prompt:

The Avengers cast gets thrown into a parallel universe where they are mistaken as the missing Avengers.


	5. James Bond, Psychic

Fandom: James Bond

 

James Bond can see ghosts. Ever since his parents died, he has been able to see dead people. One day a young man stumbles into his apartment. Q is a ghost, but he's not dead. James, with the help of the ghost of Q, sets out to find Q's body and save him. 

 

 

 


	6. Librarian Twins

Fandom: The Librarians 

Flynn finds two siblings, twins, while searching for The Star of Rondo. Instead of having their talents wasted, Flynn sends the brother and sister to the Library in Oregon. Jemma and Fitz Dunn join the Librarians, becoming the trio's Quartermasters. With the twins' help, the Librarians and their Guardian save the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to use a prompt, go right on ahead. Just slip a comment in so I can read your story!
> 
> Be aware! These prompts are for inspiration, so I will be leaving them up even if you intend to write something based off it. When your story is posted, I will leave a link so people won't accidentally write the same thing. As no two writers are the same I don't think this will be a problem.


End file.
